Willing Souls
by beyondobsessed
Summary: A sixteen year old girl is found dead in an alley, and Jane and Maura must work to find her killer. What they weren't expecting was finding the girl's best friend and a three month old baby the pair rescued, homeless and nowhere to go. With this valuable source of information, she may uncover something nobody expected. Rated T, but watch out for my potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**To any new readers out there, (and I'm sure there are due to the subject deviating from the usual suspects) and any current subscribers, this is my first Rizzoli and Isles fic. I read another story that inspired this, and I just took the idea from that and kind of made my own madness out of it. Let's see if I can make amazing happen. Oh, and I thought that whole mattress fiasco was freakin' hysterical that one episode, so I stole that from the show (which is NOT mine, by the way, I'm just borrowing characters and having some fun). This has nothing to do with what's happening on the show currently, just something totally random. I hope that made sense. I apologize for this long and unnecessary excursion from the story. I'll see how people like this before I update. I already have a few chapters written. Also, I could use a Beta...Anyways, enjoy!**

"Frankie, come on! My mattress has been here for 2 freaking weeks!"

Jane Rizzoli just about had it. Frankie and her partner, Barry Frost, were supposed to have moved her new mattress into her bedroom two weeks ago. The girl that moved in next door proved quite the distraction, and thus far nothing has happened except the men drinking all the beer in the fridge. Frustrated was not even an accurate word choice at the moment. Jane was currently sleeping in the middle of her living room because the old mattress got ditched two weeks ago when the new one should have been on her bed. She could hear everything, including the people downstairs having loud sex.

"Jane, I promised Ma I'd take her out to dinner. She'll be on my ass if I bail."

"Yeah, but she has a bed to sleep on!" The lanky detective huffed at her brother.

"I'll move it tomorrow, I promise."

Jane narrowed her eyes at him condescendingly. He better move her goddamned mattress before she took him out.

"I swear!"

"You better." She growled at him. He backed away slowly until he was out of her apartment all together.

"I can't freaking do this again!" She kicked the springy inhabitant of her living room floor. Jane sulked over to the fridge, cursed when she remembered there was no beer, and settled for some cranberry juice spiked with the good stuff. She snatched a bag of barbecue chips off the counter and slumped onto the sofa and flicked the TV on, easily finding the Red Sox game.

Jane alternated between taking gulps of her drink and shoving chips into her mouth. Oh, she would make sure her mattress got moved, all right. She had her ways.

"What the hell was that, Ellsbury?" she screamed at the TV as the man in question swung at a pitch in the dirt. She shoved more chips in her mouth.

The game ended in about 20 minutes. The Sox lost 7-4 against the Yankees. She mentally beat the crap out of Joe Girardi with her nightstick, and it helped ease her problems a little bit.

Jane flipped through the channels, finding nothing else of interest on. She shut off the TV and stared blankly at it. She did not want to sleep in here again.

Suddenly, a light bulb lit above her head. She picked up her phone and dialed a number she had memorized.

"Dr. Isles." A female voice said.

"Hey Maura. Can I please crash at your place tonight? Frankie can't move my damn mattress until tomorrow, and I can't sleep out there another night! It's too freaking noisy." Jane whined to her friend.

"Jane, you know you're welcome here whenever you want."

"I'll see you in a half hour."

-8-8-8-8-8-

Maura left her spot on the couch when she heard incessant knocking at her door. She placed her tea and medical journal on the end table and shuffled over to let Jane in.

"It's about time!" Jane snapped, pushing her way through to the spare bedroom, where she deposited her overnight bag, which would just end up with the rest of her clothes that she left at Maura's.

"Jane, are you alright?" Maura asked delicately.

"No, I'm not! I'll be fine once my goddamn mattress is on my bed."

"Don't you think you're overreacting? It's just a mattress. Your lack of sleep is affecting you. It's been scientifically proven that the absence of REM sleep may cause the harmful after effects of-"

"Oh my God. Babbling excessively about "REM" sleep is not helping!"

Maura sighed. She was not going to be able to partake in a normal conversation with her unless she was rested.

"Just go to bed, Jane."

Jane looked at her dejectedly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Once I'm rested, I'll be better."

Maura smiled. "It's fine. Good night."

She was just about to leave the room when the sound of Jane's phone ringing cut through the air.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Jane groaned. She threw her hands up towards the sky. "Why?"

Maura's phone was ringing now too.

"Rizzoli."

"Dr. Isles."

-8-8-8-8-8-

They stood over the body in silence. Nobody spoke a single word. They just stared; perhaps hoping the young girl on the ground would open her eyes and walk away like nothing ever happened. Maura looked at Jane with sad eyes before she finally bent down to assess the damage of the body.

"So, uh…what have we got?" Jane broke the silence, her voice cracking.

Frost spoke. "Jogger called it in. She's over there." He pointed to a redhead in a black sports bra and neon orange shorts. "Says she stopped to take a sip of water by the side of this building and saw the girl in the alley. Called 911 when she saw the blood."

Jane was going to kill whatever asshole did this. It was a poor, innocent girl!

"She looks to be no older than sixteen." Maura sighed, cutting into Jane's thoughts.

Jane looked back down, and studied the body more intensely than before. The girl had curly black hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a ratty old pink t-shirt and ripped up jeans. Her shoes looked like they could fall apart with a kick.

Multiple stab wounds dotted the back of the shirt, blood seeping to the sticky pool beneath her. Jane dawned a latex glove and slid the girl's eyelids down, unable to stare at her like that any longer. Maura's look was of sympathy and appreciation.

"I'll take a quick look around for the weapon; maybe the perp ditched it. What am I looking for, Maura?" She said.

"A sharp object with a serrated edge long enough to have pierced the ribcage."

"You mean a knife?"

"I do not feel comfortable with accurately confirming the cause of death at this point in time." Maura said.

"Come on! She was stabbed. Don't you have a hunch?"

Maura sighed exasperatedly. "Jane, you know I don't guess!"

"Then, would you say that a knife accurately fits the description of what may have caused these wounds?"

The doctor bit her lip. "It's a definite possibility."

"Good enough." Jane took off down the alley, searching for a knife. If she didn't see it, she was just going to have to wait for the CSI team to process the alley.

_What kind of sicko goes around and kills girls? She was so innocent. The threadbare clothing suggested that maybe she was poor, or maybe even homeless. It doesn't even matter. Someone killed her, and I'm going to damn well find whoever did this and make sure they rot in hell!_

WHAM!

Something fell, producing a loud, metallic noise. Jane stumbled backward, her hand flying to the gun on her hip.

_Someone else is in this alley._

_**BTW: I'm a Yankees fan. I just had to add that part in there :D Also, review and favorite and all that good stuff.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**What I meant when I said I had a few chapters written, I meant two. :D This one is kind of long. I couldn't find a spot to end it at. Also, I want to add I have the story rated as T, but there is potty mouth and, you know, the disturbing nature of the homeless and killing a kid. It might get bumped up to M, but all (I swear) my stories are M, but if this gets moved up, it's solely for the aforementioned content. Also, school resumes the 22nd so past then, updates will be shaky, unless I can get nearly 4 months of updates done in a week so all I have to do is just post them. I don't know. All I know is last semester I had no free time other than to eat and sleep (sleep being a VERY loose term). Anyways, enjoy.**

"Boston P.D.!" Jane shouted, keeping her voice even and steadily aiming the gun towards the movement.

Something was scuffling around behind the dumpster she was in front of. Two greenish hazel eyes peered out at Jane. She gasped. It was the most beautiful color she'd ever seen. A girl's head emerged, and Jane faltered slightly.

"Don't shoot." The girl whispered.

Jane gingerly lowered her weapon and holstered it, letting out the breath she was holding.

"What are you doing back there, sweetie?"

The girl inched her way out from behind the dumpster, a baby in one of her arms.

Jane gasped.

The girl's clothes were just as torn up as the girl's back at the crime scene. She had matted dirty blonde hair that ended about mid-back, and her face was streaked with grime. Her gray sweats had a rip in the knee, and her sweatshirt was torn and holey. The sleeves were filthy and worn at the wrists. She looked to be the same age as Jane Doe. The baby was wrapped in a filthy blanket.

"I was afraid when all the cops showed up. Please don't arrest me."

"I'm not going to arrest you. This is a crime scene." Jane said softly.

"A crime scene?" The girl panicked.

Jane sighed; there was no easy way to subtly ask the girl if she knew anything. With the gentlest voice she could muster, she said, "A girl was found stabbed to death in this alley. I don't know if you are familiar with the girl, but she had curly black hair, blue eyes, and was dressed similarly to you."

The girl's eyes widened. "Maddy!" She handed the baby off to Jane and took off running down towards the crime scene, and Jane bolted after her, awkwardly trying to hold the little guy.

"Wait!"

The girl pushed through the officers dotted in front of the tape, and she gasped when she saw the body.

"Maddy! No!"

"Jane, what the hell?" Frost shouted, lunging for the girl.

"She could be a potential witness, and she can ID the body. I found her behind a dumpster." She hastily explained, grabbing the girl before Frost got her, and before she compromised the scene.

"No!" She sobbed. "Maddy!"

"Ssssh, it's alright, sweetie." Jane held onto her. The girl sobbed into the detective's suit jacket, not caring at the moment that she was in the arms of a total stranger. The baby started wailing.

"She was my best friend!" The girl choked out.

Maura declared the body moveable, and let her assistants load it into the M.E. van. She disposed of her gloves and ran over to Jane, whose eyes stared at her empathetically. Jane was rocking the kid trying to get him to calm down.

"She was your friend?" Maura asked gently. She heard everything.

The girl looked up, wiping a dirty sleeve across her nose. "Yeah. We've been through everything together. Ever since…" She trailed off, unsure if she should tell the police what came next.

"Since what?" Jane asked.

"We escaped the foster home." She said quietly. "Here, let me have him back."

Jane handed her the baby and he calmed down.

Maura looked at the girl sadly, and then to Jane, who looked devastated.

"Alright, sweetie. Let's get you back to the station."

Panic flashed through her eyes, and she stumbled from Jane's grasp. "No! I'm not going there! They'll take us back! I don't want to go back!" She cried.

Jane looked at Maura. She had the same look in her eyes, and Jane nodded. _She's staying with us until we figure this all out._

"You can stay with us."

The girl looked up. "Really?"

"Yes. My name is Jane, and that is my best friend Maura. What's your name?"

The girl wiped her eyes with her dirty sleeve. "Riley, and this here is Robbie."

"Alright, Riley. Why don't we take you guys back to the station, and then we can go get you cleaned up?"

"Okay."

The women piled into Jane's car and took off towards the police station. The ride was in silence. Everybody was trying to process the events from the last two hours.

Maura peeked into the rearview mirror, studying Riley.

_What a beautiful girl. It's a shame that she has no home. She seems like a very lovable person. I hope the best for her, I do. But whose baby is that? I can't help but worry. We'll make sure that she ends up in a fabulous place. I wouldn't mind having her around for company. But why am I drawn to this total stranger? She seems nice, but we don't even know her!_

Jane caught Maura's eye in the mirror, and could tell she was thinking about the same thing.

_Riley is such a pretty name. Not to mention her eyes are gorgeous! It's sad that nobody cares for her. What's the story behind the kid? He's such a cutie. We'll find this bastard for sure._

They arrived at the station. Riley hesitated when Jane and Maura got out ahead of her.

"It's okay, honey. You're safe here."

Riley got out of the car, holding Robbie close.

"They won't take us, right?"

"No. You are staying with us."

They walked in, ignoring the stares of the other cops in the lobby near the café. Angela came scurrying out.

"Janie, there you are! I was wondering–" she stopped, looking from Riley and the baby to Jane back to Riley and then back to Jane again.

"Caught a case, Ma. And this is a potential witness, so if you will excuse us."

"Who's this little cutie?" she tickled Robbie and he giggled.

"That's Robbie."

Jane whispered something to Maura, who then whispered it to Riley, who froze up, making Jane whisper something else and finally the three ladies nodded in unison.

"Hey Ma, we could sure use someone to watch Robbie while we take Riley's statement."

Angela's face lit up like it was Christmas. "I'd be glad to! Come here, little one." She reached for the child and he excitedly grabbed for her.

"Ga!"

Riley smiled as she watched Robbie enjoy Angela's care, noticeably relaxing a little bit. Jane and Maura smiled, too, before the moment was over.

"Alright, kid, let's get you processed. Follow us."

The women opted to take Riley into Maura's office instead of the interrogation room because the girl obviously was shaken.

"See, you can trust my mother. She loves little tikes." Jane said.

"Yeah. He hasn't been that happy in a while."

Maura subtly cleared her throat.

"Okay, sweetie. First thing's first, we need a DNA sample just to rule you out. It's a standard procedure for people who make contact with the…victim, on a regular basis." Maura explained.

"Where are the swabby things?" Jane huffed, going through every drawer in the morgue.

"Swabby things?" Maura asked. "You have to be more specific than that."

"Really, Maur? You don't know what a swabby thing is?"

Riley giggled. These women were funny.

Maura rolled her eyes and disappeared down the hall into one of the lab rooms and came back yielding a "swabby thing".

Riley looked at the thing in horror. "Just where are you sticking that thing?"

Jane snorted, and Maura slapped her shoulder.

"All I have to do is swipe some of the saliva off of the inside of your cheek."

"Oh, okay." Riley giggled. "I thought you would have to shove it up my ass or something."

Jane couldn't hold back any longer and let out monstrous guffaws, causing Maura to laugh as well.

"I like you already." Jane cried. "It's nice you can have a sense of humor with all this happening."

Riley smiled sadly. "I have to, or else I'd be depressed all the time. It's the only thing that kept us going."

Jane wiped some tears from her eyes, putting her badass cop face back on while Maura got the sample from Riley.

"Okay, now we are going to ask you a few questions."

The trio sat down on the plush couches Maura decorated her office with.

"I estimated Maddy's time of death at about twelve hours prior to when we found her, which would have been in the middle of last night. Where were you?"

"You think I killed Maddy? She was my best friend!" Riley started crying again.

"Honey, these are standard questions. We need to rule you out as soon as possible," Jane tried to explain.

Riley sniffled. "There is a sweet old lady that lives two blocks from that alley you found Maddy in. She looks out for all us runaways and homeless kids, lets us spend the night every once in a while and gives us a meal. She can't take care of all of us, so she has a one-night rule where you can stay there one night every 2 weeks. Only six people can fit, but she excludes Robbie because he's so small. If you stop by between stays, she will sometimes give you food. She's trying her best, and there are more of us than you know about. Anyway, I was there all night, and I was out in the alley looking for old clothes and food and stuff when all the commotion with the cops started up. You can ask her. I'm not sure what her name is, but she lives in that building next to that flower shop on Beacon Street."

Jane was scribbling away in her notepad.

"Okay, so was Maddy staying with you that night?"

"She was supposed to, but she said she had things to do. I thought nothing of it."

"What kind of things?"

"There's an abandoned warehouse in the Financial District that all us homeless and runaways hang out in. We have parties and stuff. I'm pretty sure she went there."

"So how did she end up where we found her?"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed. "I have no idea. There was one girl getting harassed by the guys that she was worried about. Maybe she was trying to bring her over here with us to keep her safe and out of trouble. Her name was…Samantha I think."

"Oh, and how old are you? And Maddy."

"Maddy just turned sixteen. And I am fifteen."

Jane swallowed a lump. Fifteen? This poor girl.

"Can you explain how you ended up with Robbie?"

Riley smiled sadly. "Maddy and I were out rummaging for food one day about a month ago in a new area of town. We heard some commotion, and ran to go check it out. There was a homeless woman we've never seen before arguing with a man who looked very well to do. From what we understood, they hooked up one night when they were drunk in the same bar and obviously she became pregnant and had a kid."

"_Hey Ry! I found a loaf of bread!" Maddy held up the prize._

"_Awesome! I think this place is totally better than where we usually go. There are only usually scraps there."_

_THUMP!_

_I stopped what I was doing. "Mads, did you hear that?"_

_She was hunched over the pile of goodies we had collected. "Yeah."_

"_Help…" a voice creaked. _

_We slowly made our way across the street to another alley where the noise came from and peered around the corner._

_There was a pool of blood. We ran over, and the woman's eyes flickered open. A gash in her head was bleeding profusely._

"_I tripped into the pointy edge…my baby…" She whispered._

"_Baby?" I asked her, holding her hand._

"_Apartment. 3B. Across the street. Key is here. Please take care of him. Birth…certificate…drawer in bedroom. Take what you…"_

_She stilled, and Maddy choked on a sob._

"_We have to rescue him."_

_I nodded. We frisked her for the key, and once we found it, we went into the apartment. _

_It was shabby and run down. The woman was barely scraping by. _

"_I think she was telling us to take what we needed. She obviously had nobody except her baby." Maddy said as she filled her bag with food from the cabinets._

_I went and found the room with the baby. He was awake in his crib, and smiled a goofy grin at me._

"_Hi there, little guy. I'm going to take care of ya now." I lifted him from the crib. Remembering the birth certificate, I rummaged through the drawers and found it._

_ROBERT JOSEPH WILSON_

_BORN NOVEMBER 18, 2012 AT 7:39 AM_

_MOTHER: JANICE WILSON_

_FATHER: UNKNOWN_

"_So your name is Robert, huh?" I bounced him._

"_Or do you like Robbie?" Maddy asked as she walked in, obviously hearing me, and he cooed._

"_Robbie it is. Hey, did you find a diaper bag? We need to grab baby stuff."_

_Maddy's face lit up. She had an idea._

"_Hey, why don't we just stay here for a while? Or at least until they foreclose the place after they don't get rent."_

"_What if her boyfriend or the dad comes back for him?"_

"_I already looked around. There are no man things here. He ain't coming back."_

"_Okay. But if we suspect anything, we need to be ready to get out of here quick."_

"_I agree."_

Jane was staring dumbfounded, her pad and pencil long forgotten. Maura had to close her mouth.

"What?" Riley asked.

"That was an amazing thing that you did." Maura finally spoke.

"Yes it was. But you do realize that we have to check and see if there are any family members. Technically, they would get the baby." Jane said softly.

Riley's face sunk. "I don't want to. If they wanted him, they would have gotten him by now."

Maura's eyes sparkled with sadness. "Yeah. But if we suspect that they will not care for him, they will not get him."

"So how long did you end up staying in that apartment?"

Riley looked up. "A week and a half. We got a call that said if we didn't pay the rent we'd be kicked out, so we flew the coop. But believe me, it was a godsend."

"Okay, honey. Let's head back to Maura's. You can shower and have some dinner."

"Oh my God. I haven't showered since we were in that apartment."

"Actually, we could get you some new clothes. And Robbie. He's kinda gross."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Shopping!"

"We can leave Robbie with Ma. I'm sure she'll enjoy giving him a bath."

"She won't take him away, right?" Riley panicked.

"No, and I will, pardon the French, whip any social service asses that come anywhere near you."

Riley thought for a moment. "Okay."

"Jane," Maura spoke up, "I think we should stop back so she can shower. We have clothes she can fit in until she gets her own. She can't possibly go like that."

"Maura, she is most definitely not wearing any of your fancy, designer stuff."

Riley wrinkled her nose. "No way. I'm a plain and simple jeans and t-shirt girl."

Jane lifted her hand for a high-five. "I like you already."

"That pretty much entails Jane's wardrobe, except I think she owns more athletic attire than jeans."

Riley held up her hands. "Hey, either will work."

"Let's get going." Maura clapped excitedly.

**There ya have it. I literally had to rewrite that whole how they found the baby scene like four times before I found a story that sounded the most plausible.** **Hope the story isn't becoming too unrealistic. I need feedback! I guess more people just need to find the story first. I'll update again once I know I have a suitable audience. RnR!**


End file.
